moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Moon Guard Server Timeline
The Moon Guard Server Timeline will serve as an ongoing collaborative attempt to record and archive the history of the players on Moon Guard Server in a chronological timeline. This timeline will only include articles that involve direct role-play or Events by members of Moon Guard's community, and will not include any content that was not conducted by players. What should go on the timeline: *In-game Events held by players on Moon Guard. *Significant server first achievements. *Guild founding dates. Format: Founding of (Guild) (Date if Known) *Interguild Organization founding dates and appointments. What shouldn't go on the timeline: *Canon or fan-fiction stories that were not carried out in-game. *Articles dealing with individual player fan-fiction. Everyone is encouraged to contribute and add to Moon Guard's ever growing story! Feel free to edit this page and add events in chronological order to the timeline. Please do not delete anyone's submissions to the timeline. If you have any questions regarding the timeline, feel free to post them in the comments section below! Note: This timeline is by no means an authoritative timeline. Individuals are welcome to pick and choose what events they recognize in their own role-play. This timeline serves as an outlet for guilds and groups to post their events and say, "Hey, we did this!" 2007 January *House Silvacce Guild War February March April May June July August September October November December *Founding of Knights Regnum (December 12) 2008 January February *Founding of Tainted Legion (February 9th) *Founding of First Regiment (Stormwind Guard) (February 12th) March April May June July August September October November *Fall of Naxxramas December *Founding of Fifth Fleet Marines (December 8th) 2009 January February *Founding of The Sunguard (February 12th) March April May *Founding of League of Lordaeron (May 17th) June *Founding of Kor'kron Legion (June 17th) July August September October *Scourge Invasion of Stormwind November December 2010 January February *Founding of First Regiment (Stormwind Army) (February 2) *Founding of Stormwind City Watch (February 8) *Server First Lich King kill by Wrath of the Righteous (February 16) *Heartland's Fortification March *Reclamation of Duskwood April *Defense of Lakeshire May *Siege of Hammerfall June *Battle of Andorhal July *Siege of Camp Taurajo *Stonetalon Defense August *Reformation of the College of Canons *Founding of Clergy of the Holy Light September *Construction of Sentinel Keep *Founding of the Kingdom of Arathor October *Conquest of Zul'drak November *Elemental Invasions *Pre-Shattering Siege of Stormwind City *Founding of Dominion of the Sun (November 8th) *Convocation preliminary to the founding of the Church of Northshire (Kastonite) December *Stonewatch Massacre *Invasion of Shadowforge City *Founding of Top Hat Gang (December 7th) *Foundation of the Church of Northshire (Kastonite) *Founding of Blades of Greymane (December 22nd) 2011 January *Rise of the Elementium Dawn *On the Formation of a Westfallian Council *Post-Cataclysm Siege of Ironforge *Post-Cataclysm Aid to Dun Morogh February *Post-Cataclysm War in Northeron March *Invasion of Kalimdor *Collapse of the Church of Northshire (Kastonite) *Formation of the Reformist Church April *Founding of Magus Senate of Dalaran (April 19th) May *Battle for Surwich *< The Legion of Vengeance > founded June July *Post-Cataclysm Aid to Arathi August September *Reclamation of Fort Adamant October November *Post-Cataclysm Ashenvale Reinforcement *Bauvlet Crisis *Bridenbrad Industries created. December *Server First Deathwing kill by (Guild) on December 2, 2011. *Liberation of Blackrock Mountain 2012 January *Battle of Alabaster Valley February *Destruction of the Black Mines *Bridenbrad Industries dissolved. March *Gilded Horn Offensive April *Siege of Northwatch Hold May *Second Battle of Andorhal *First Feralas Campaign **Siege of Camp Mojache **Battle of the Feralas Trail *Second Arathi Civil War **Coup of Tiberius June July *Defense of the Fjord Colonies *Brotherhood of the Flame renamed to Kingdom of Lordaeron Restored (July 11th) *Albrecht-Montclair Gate Confrontation August *Battle of Bloodwreck Bay *Clash of the Battlescar *Founding of Sanguine Syndicate (August 20) *First Grand Crusade September October *Conquest of the Jade Forest *Operation Footprint: Pandaria November December *Aid to Westfall *Silver Hand Council Disbanded *Second Alterac Civil War *Ascension of Achart Eron Le'Grain into Paradise 2013 January *War for Dalaran February *Conquest of Kun'Lai March *Conquest of Tanaris April May *Founding of the Undercity Nexus *Battle of the Bite June *Quest for Turalyon **Battle of Kil'Sorrow **Battle of the Ring of Trials **Battle of Sunspring Post **Battle of Halaa ***Ethereal Negotiations July *Senate Sessions of Dalaran **Dalaran Senate Meeting: July 6th, 33 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: July 13th, 33 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: July 20th, 33 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: July 27th, 33 LC *Invasion of Tirisfal & Quel'Thalas **Landing at the Scarlet Palisade **Battle at Cold Hearth **Battle of Agamand Mills **Plague at Garren's Farmstead **Foray into the Undercity **Landing at Windrunner Spire **Battle of Windrunner Village *Evacuation of Ambermill August *Senate Sessions of Dalaran **Dalaran Senate Meeting: August 3rd, 33 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: August 10th, 33 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: August 17th, 33 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: August 24th, 33 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: August 31st, 33 LC *Rescue of Turalyon **Battle of Bloodmaul Pass **Battle of Manaforge Ultris **Battle of Death's Door **Sacking of Grishnath September *Senate Sessions of Dalaran **Dalaran Senate Meeting: September 7th, 33 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: September 14th, 33 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: September 21st, 33 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: September 28th, 33 LC *Siege of Orgrimmar **Purge of the Undercity Kor'kron **Siege of Orgrimmar: Cutting Off the Supply Lines **Siege of Orgrimmar: Azshara ***Azshara Highway Skirmish **Siege of Orgrimmar: The Barrens **Siege of Orgrimmar: Durotar October *Senate Sessions of Dalaran **Dalaran Senate Meeting: October 5th, 33 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: October 12th, 33 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: October 19th, 33 LC *Post-Siege Kor'kron Loyalist Trial *Hallow's End Land Race *Grave Robbing - 'Forsaken Recruitment Party ' *Dance Of The Dead November *Senate Sessions of Dalaran **Dalaran Senate Meeting: November 3rd, 33 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: November 9th, 33 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: November 16th, 33 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: November 23rd, 33 LC *Dominion Aid to Westfall December *Senate Sessions of Dalaran **Dalaran Senate Meeting: December 7th, 33 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: December 14th 33 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: December 21st, 33 LC *Westridge Winter Festival *Post-Siege Fel Reaver Crisis *Arathi-Alterac Peace Treaty 2014 January *Senate Sessions of Dalaran **Dalaran Senate Meeting: January 4th, 34 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: January 18th, 34 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: January 25th, 34 LC *Dun Morogh Troll Hunt *Convocation of the Veiled Eye: January 24, 34 LC *Dragonmaw Subjugation *Death of Archbishop Columban V February *Senate Sessions of Dalaran **Dalaran Senate Meeting: February 1st, 34 LC **Emergency Dalaran Senate Meeting: February 2nd, 34 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: February 8th, 34 LC *Crown Chemical Company in Town! *Post-Siege Dragon Crisis Category:Timelines Category:Guides Category:Browse Category:Events